I Love You
by Punkk Princess
Summary: Ron confesses his feelings to Hermione, in an indirect way. One-shot.


_My first fanfic. Please review :)_

_Thanks a lot to **ObsessedRHShipper **for reviewing my story._

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**I Love You**

Hermione Granger was sitting beside the lake, thinking happily of how well she had done in her exams. To be honest, they were all really easy for her, but hearing Ron and Harry grumbling, she could tell it was not the same for them.

"Hey guys," said Ginny Weasley brightly, approaching them. By the look on her face, Hermione could tell she had come for Harry.

"Hi Ginny, how did the exams go?" asked Hermione, smiling. She knew Ginny hated exams, but she always got fair marks.

"Oh, they went well." said Ginny, her eyes on Harry. "C'mon let's go for a walk," she said, pulling on his arm. Harry happily got up and went after Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"I'm so glad they're together now." Hermione said, smiling.

"Er-yeah." said Ron, looking uncomfortable. "Hermione, I want to tell you something." he added, looking at her nervously.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked hopefully, wishing that he would finally say what she had been wanting to hear for years.

"I'm in love with someone." he said in one breath.

Her heart sank. So he was in love with someone, and it certainly wasn't her. Why else would he say "someone?" She always knew he wouldn't like her. She was not pretty, she had frizzy hair and bad posture, and, to top it all, she was a bookworm who spent most of her time at the library. What boy would want her? Now she was supposed to give the person she secretly loved advice on how to charm another girl.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ron." was all she could get out. She felt tears stinging her eyes now.

"I really love her, Hermione, and I want to let her know that." he said. "But I'm afraid she'll reject me and laugh at me."

Ok, so now he _really _loved her and he's afraid she'll reject him. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy as she realised how lucky this girl was. And who would reject Ron Weasley? He was handsome, popular, funny and _much_ more. If this girl he talked about loved him back, Hermione's life was over, she would be forever alone. She pictured Ron marrying a pretty girl and having pretty ginger kids. The thought was unbearable…

"Listen, Ron. First, take your time and think if you really love her," she said in a slightly high-pitched voice. "If you really do, then you must tell her, because she needs to know." she added. Even though she knew it wouldn't happen, she was wishing with all she had that Ron would say that she was the girl he was talking about.

"I love her, Hermione, and nothing's going to change that." said Ron firmly.

"All right, then. Go tell her." she blurted out. Now all she wanted was for Ron to go away so she could spend the rest of the day crying in her dormitory, trying to heal her broken heart.

"OK, but first can I practice it with you?" he asked pleadingly.

"All r-right." she said in a thick voice. Why was he torturing her like this?

Ron took her small hands in his big ones and took a deep breath.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. I love you and I will never leave you. I don't know if you love me back, but you must know that whatever happens, I will love you. Always and forever. And nothing will change that."

Hermione was a little confused, since he had mentioned her name instead of the name of the girl he loved. She decided not to read much into this and urged him to go to this girl.

"Okay, now go and tell your girl," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"I just did." said Ron, smiling. "I love you, my bookworm."

Hermione's eyes widened as she registered what he had said. She gave a squeak and flung her arms around him, almost knocking him over. And then she kissed him.

It was a soft, passionate kiss and it felt like heaven. If it weren't for the need for oxygen, it would have lasted forever. They broke apart, grinning like idiots, their arms still around each other. Neither of them would have given up their position for all the gold in Gringotts.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The End

_D'you like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing :)_


End file.
